


Est-ce la Lune

by YaBoiRod



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Serena, Bisexual Shauna, F/F, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Requited Love, i haven't seen it written before and that's a hate crime, i love these girls, ive never used this site before oh boy, this is sapphic as hell, yes this is the fireworks scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoiRod/pseuds/YaBoiRod
Summary: Every part of Shauna was soft. Serena knew that for certain.
Relationships: Sana | Shauna/Serena
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Est-ce la Lune

**Author's Note:**

> lo and behold my first fic on this site. this is mostly canon compliant I think. like, not that I care really but just food for thought. anyways Serena is bi and has a fun time trying to function around (1) very cute girl, ft. some very convenient romantic atmosphere a la Parfum Palace's fireworks display.

It was a pleasant night for fireworks, Serena decided. 

The wait until nightfall had evidently worked in their favor. The summer heat of the day had dwindled down into a comforting warmth which blanketed the courtyard. The ever-slight breeze carried the soothing scents of the garden up into the palace. Each breath Serena took into her lungs filled her with a simple tranquility, enveloping her in the atmosphere of the evening. She leaned her weight more so against the decorative railing, blonde locks falling over her shoulders. The polished, lacquered wood was cool against her bare hands. It was a stark contrast to the coiling warmth she felt in her chest as her eyes once again fell upon the girl so near to her side. 

Shauna’s gaze was focused out into the courtyard. The lights from the palace behind them cast a soft golden glow on the back of her head, leaving her face in soft shadows. Serena was drawn to the manner in which Shauna’s eyes appeared to glitter with the reflection of the stars above their heads. Serena wondered if the stars were ashamed of how one girl’s eyes were able to shine more sublimely than they ever could. 

When Shauna spoke, her voice was hardly audible, even at the close distance by which she and Serena stood. “Um,” she mumbled, hands gripping one another atop the railing. 

Serena fought the urge to glance down at Shauna’s fuchsia nail polish like she’d done so many times before. She had time to ponder how the feeling of running her thumb over those nails would be later… she always found the time. 

“You know…” Shauna continued, with an uncharacteristic hesitance in her voice. She glanced down at her clasped hands, rubbed her thumbs together, and then took a small breath before turning to her companion. “I really hope that we get to be great friends, Serena..” she said softly. Her eyes were wide and shining with sincerity. Serena was so entranced by them that she almost didn’t register when one of Shauna’s hands slid across the railing to cover one of her own. 

Serena’s breath hitched. She fought with every fiber of her being to hide it. 

Shauna was staring at her, now. Her small, plush lips were upturned into a gentle smile. Oh, the things that smile did to Serena. She longed to reach out and trace it with her fingertips, let her palm rest against one of those soft cheeks. Every part of Shauna was soft, Serena was certain. Her smile, the curve of her cheeks, her coffee-brown hair and her bubbly laugh. Her light that she radiated and her warmth that she gave Serena whenever she was near. 

Shauna’s hand was soft, too. 

“We haven’t even seen them yet,” Shauna mused, laughing under her breath as she looked back out across the courtyard, “but I know I’ll never forget these fireworks.” 

Serena never had an issue speaking her mind. But in this moment, as she held Shauna’s hand in the cool evening up upon this balcony, words escaped her. She was left to just watch as Shauna turned back to her with that same sincere, wonderful tenderness. 

“‘Cause I watched them with you, Serena.” 

Serena smiled back. It was all she could risk. Anything more and she would burst. 

The silence between them abruptly came to a close on account of a shrill whistle. At once, Serena turned her attention to the courtyard, where she saw the first firework rising up into the sky like a rocket. She followed it’s trail up above her head until it erupted into a barrage of light and color, the resulting rumble reverberating through her body. After that, more and more rockets shot up into the night, exploding and bathing the stars in brilliance. 

It was Shauna’s little gasps of wonder that brought Serena back down to earth. And, oh. If Shauna’s eyes had put the stars to shame, then how she appeared then, bathed in the soft pigments of the fireworks, was enough to replace them altogether. 

The booms of the fireworks were little contest to the drumming of Serena’s heart. Wonderful warmth pirouetted about the surface of her skin, dancing to the tune of her heartbeats. It was as if the showers of sparks from the rockets were raining down onto her, slowly setting her body ablaze bit by bit. She made no effort to stop the feeling, losing herself in it. 

Shauna’s lips were parted as she looked back at Serena. Her chest was puffed with the breath she’d just taken - the breath she would have used, most likely, to share some comment on the show above them. Serena never gave her the chance, instead leaning down and delicately pressing her mouth to the other girl’s. 

It wasn’t much, but it was everything. Serena felt the dam within her heart crumble with the force of the fireworks exploding above them. Her senses were flooded with warmth - Shauna’s warmth - and it set her alight. 

Shauna’s lips were soft, just like Serena had thought. 

She pulled away after only a moment. Opening her eyes, she was met with Shauna’s wide, awestruck ones, which sparkled with multicolored light. The girl’s tan skin was flushed, evident each time it was illuminated by a firework. 

“I’m sorry,” Serena found herself apologizing. She couldn’t take her eyes off of the girl in front of her. 

Shauna blinked a few times, and then her mouth upturned into a euphoric grin. She gripped Serena’s hand tighter, and Serena hoped she’d never let it go. “It’s okay.” 

“Really?”

Shauna’s smile was bright. “Yeah,” she laughed softly, unable to contain how giddy she was. “Yeah, really.” 

Serena let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She found herself smiling as well. 

Shauna bridged the gap between them this time, stepping closer to Serena so that their sides were pressed together. She gently laid her head against the taller girl’s shoulder, humming with content. 

Serena keened into the touch. She molded herself to Shauna’s side, letting her head rest atop Shauna’s. On the railing in front of them, she carefully traced each one of Shauna’s nails with her thumb, reveling in their cool smoothness. 

Every part of Shauna was soft. Serena knew that for certain.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gay
> 
> also help me my mom wants to read this and i'm not out yet


End file.
